Words of Love
by Jin Flows
Summary: BeastBoy has fallen for Raven...Hard. Now he has to figure out how to make his dream a reality.
1. Decisions

"Raven I have to talk to you," Garfield said. He was standing outside of her door, looking at her from the crack that she peered through.

"Can it wait? I want to be alone right now," Raven said, about to close the door on him.

"No. It has to be right now," he said. Raven looked down and saw that his right hand was bleeding. Realizing that she saw his hand, he quickly placed it behind his back.

"Okay, come in."

"Raven we've known each other for a while now," he started slowly.

"Oh no, I think I know where this is going," she began talking while he was talking.

"And I have been feeling a little different lately," he continued.

"Your getting caught up in your emotions, and probably feeling something that you are recognizing for something else," she also continued.

"And I've come to the conclusion that I really like you, possibly love you," he said.

"And though I am flattered that you might have some feelings for me, it really can't be," she said.

Pause

"Why not?" BB said.

"Because I just don't see you like that. There are other things also. My powers react to my emotions, and that could mean trouble for anyone that I might care for. Our personalities are really different, and I am a dark being. My only hope for having a semi-normal relationship can exist with another dark being," Raven said. There was a pause where neither one said anything. It last for several minutes. Raven waited for BB to say something, but hearing nothing from him made her think that the conversation was over.

"I don't care," he said as she was closing the door.

"What do you mean you don't care? Come inside my room, lets get out of the hallway," she said.

"No, I'm fine, "he said. "Those are all pretty good reasons, but they don't help me at all."

He is being difficult she thought. "Beast boy, please come in." Beast Boy finally walks into her room, but he doesn't take a seat. He just stands right by the door, now on the opposite side. Raven closes the door and turns around slowly. "I can't give you what you want Beast Boy, and I'm sorry, but your going to have to understand that."

"Raven, once, maybe twice in a guys life will he do something for someone that is completely irrational, and he knows its irrational. He knows that the odds of staying with this person forever is the exact same as hating this person next week, but still, he's going all out for this crush," he said.

What in the world is going on she thought. Is he serious?

Raven, I don't care what you think, I'm going all out for you. From now on, know that if we are in the same room, all of my attention will be on you. From my viewpoint, you just don't feel it. But I am going to make it impossible for you not to feel it. Really soon, you will feel the love that I have for you wherever you go. You'll just know that I care about you and its not going anywhere," he said.

Raven was speechless. Or rather, her speech couldn't compare to his. She had never seen him this serious before. "How can you be so serious? Your never this serious?"

"Not many things can be taken seriously Raven, but when I decide that something is important to me and it should be taken seriously, then for atleast a moment, I have to make it serious. I had to do that now, because I didn't want you to think I was joking. I want it to be perfectly clear that I am serious about wanting to be with you. So if you see me joking after this, and think I was playing a prank, remember this moment. This one serious moment I gave you," he said.

Beast Boy maneuvers his way around Raven and begins to leave her room. He turns to face her one last time.

"You are a positive effect on me, and if I had my way, you would always be near me," he said.

"Beast Boy, why can't you respect my choice?" Raven said.

Looking down, he says, "Because this is about my heart, and its too important to leave up to you right now."

He exits, and Raven lays down on her bed. "Well that was unexpected."


	2. No Words

Hey, I don't own Teen Titans. I don't really know how to write this. It comes in bursts.

Quick note: Pay attention to quotations to understand what is actually said and what Beastboy is just thinking to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------

**In every relationship, until the other person says it, you have no idea what they are thinking…**

Next Day:Breakfast

Oh God, she's right in front of me looking for something in the cabinets. I gotta fight it. If only I could lean forward 5 inches and rest my head on her shoulder, and wrap my hands around her waist as I inhale her scent. O God I can't handle this.

"I need some air." BB says.

Beast Boy walks quickly out of the kitchen and heads towards his room.

"Whats with BB?" Cy said.

Beast Boy turns into his room and shuts the door. Turning his back towards the door, he leans back to catch his breath.

I can't do this. Whenever she is near me, I get the biggest urge to touch her. Its an insane feeling. Why don't I just grab her and hold her close for 2 seconds. Dumb idea, there is no way that I could only hold her for 2 seconds. And how would she feel about that?

"For someone to just walk up to you and hold you has gotta be one of the biggest no-nos among friends." He says to himself.

"Damn, I just gotta stop thinking about it." No good. Lets just think about it one more time. She knows how I feel about her, and she knows that I am serious. I have no idea how to win a person over. Flowers! No, girls want flowers from the guy they like who won't give them to her. That would end anything before it started. Okay, lets try another way of thinking about this. What would it take for someone to steal my heart and apply it to this situation.

Beast Boy crosses his room and sits with his back against the wall on his bed. He scratches his neck and then takes off his socks and to get comfortable.

"O man, I don't know! Its never happened before. I fall for someone, not because they are gorgeous or even likable, it just happens. I never choose it, it just becomes fact and I have to deal with it. Not helping is the fact that she is gorgeous, so I can't even think around her. I can't touch her at all, because I know if I did, it would last way too long for her."

"Okay, back to the question at hand, how would someone steal my heart? I have to like being around them, and they have to show me that they enjoy being around me. We make each other happy, and we are better off together than we are alone. They have to listen to me, and know me, and at the same time share enough about themselves so that its not just one sided. Damn, this isn't enough, because all of these things can also be called a friend. What is that extra push that makes a person more than a friend?"

"I can't explain it. That's how it should be. This is love, if it could be explained then what would be so great about it."

There's a knock at his door. "Who is it?"

"Raven, can I come in."

"Shit," he mutters to himself. "Come in" She walks in and takes a seat at his computer chair. "I want to hear something from you," she said.

"Go ahead," he says.

"…I need you to tell me why you want to be with me."

"Get out, we aren't having this conversation right now."

"What! I don't understand? This is your chance to sway me?" Raven says.

"I am emotionally unstable to have this conversation with you right now. If I started talking about you, I wouldn't be able to talk. Besides, words are weak and can change."

What the hell am I saying!

"So have your feelings changed about me?" she says.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't understand myself. I don't know when to do anything or what to say, but I'm only going to tell you how I feel about you when you feel the same about me. You can't just throw those words out there in an unsure relationship like this, it could completely change our working relationship. It could break the relationship."

God I hope she understood that correctly.

"…Your too happy.. Your way too happy for me. If I start caring about you, then I could become really unstable."

"You…sound like you might have some feeling for me." BB says.

"I never looked at you that way until last night…then I started thinking and I didn't like what I thought. We are too incompatible. I need someone similar to me. Someone dark…your not dark BB." She says.

"…You seem unsure of yourself. If you want it, then take it. You think too much." BB says.

"And you don't think enough!" she yells. Beast Boy's room shimmers for several seconds. "I have to get out of here. I need to think."

Raven exits closing the door behind her.

Beast Boy whispering, "Your amazing. I tried to figure out what it is that I love about you the most, and I could never figure it out. What you say and what you do has so much power over me. Words from you can make me so happy. I hated you at first for this, I didn't like the fact that one person had so much power over me. You didn't ask for my heart, I just gave it to you." Looking up crying. "I can see me and you together so well …its so real. We just fit together. I can't make sense of anything, I don't even know why I love you.


	3. Rain Down On Me

"You are so gutless! Whats all this talk about showing her how you feel about her? You spent the last 3 days in complete silence when she walks into a room. Grow a backbone BB! This girl is your world! Let her know! Pretty words don't mean anything if they keep missing the target. They become hollow words because they were never said." Alright, great pep talk! Time to get started.

Beast Boy makes his way the kitchen and runs into Raven going to her room.

Alright, time to step up! Set things in motion.

"Hey Rae, wanna see a movie tonight?"

"No."

Damn, what a cold response, this doesn't feel like a great start. Okay, don't assume anything.

"Your right, nothing good is playing right now, we can do that another day when something we both want to see is on."

Talking too much with no goal in mind. Shoot, I gotta say something that isn't fluff.

"Okay, you want to walk with me to the pier?"

"Its about to rain?" She says.

"I like the rain." Damn, what the hell am I saying!

"…We could walk, but you better grab a coat just in case." She says looking outside.

"Sweet!"

They make their way onto the pathway to the pier.

"Nice night eh?" Beast Boy says.

"Guess so." Raven says.

"I like it right before it rains. Not too hot, or too---"

"Beast Boy, why don't you say something real? Whats really on your mind."

"Well your pretty straightforward. I can't make sense of much in my head right now. Why don't you say what you really want to say?"

"I dislike you a lot right now Beast Boy. Ever since you told me how you…feel. I feel akward around you. I don't know how to be---"

"You shimmer like moonlight." O man, its starting to rain and we just made it to the pier. I hope we can talk some more before we have to go in.

"…What does that mean?" Raven says wrapping her cape around her.

"I don't know, but take it as a compliment. Its nothing but positive." What am I saying! I'm coming across is an idiot.

"Alright? …How should I act around you?" She says looking directly at Beast Boy.

"Your asking me? Well you should kiss me periodically. Not mind if I wrap my arms around you with no warning. And be aware that I trip---" BB says getting cut off.

"Seriously Beast Boy?" she says looking pained.

She looks very serious. I can tell that she really wants an answer to solve everything for her. "Well, that's how I would love for you to act around me. I don't know, but let me ask you a question. …how….can I get you to notice me."

"I do notice you Beast Boy." She says.

Its not the same. I want her to love me. "No, I want you to notice me, like I notice you."

"…I do notice you Gar." She says.

Woah, I must have misheard her? Did she call me Gar and it make me feel better? I feel like I'm overflowing with some kind of liquid, a great feeling. I want it to last. "…Do that again."

"What?" she says looking perplexed.

"…Call me Gar."

"I think about you a lot Garfield." She says it really slowly.

There's no way this is happening. I love the way her mouth moves. I love it more when she says my name. "So, why can't we be together?" Its really starting to pour. O man does she really look hot. She really wrapped that cape around her tight, and its hugging her in all the right places. Alright, let me get my head back on straight.

"I'm part demon, and there is very little dark about you. You lack control over yourself, and I'm jealous that you have that luxury. I don't know if I could control my powers if I felt too much for you." She says letting her cape go while she looks down. Finally baring all of her thoughts unveiled.

This just doesn't add up to me. Everyone has crushed before in their lives, surely there is something from her past that might be able to help deal with things now."You have been in love before haven't you?"(Okay, I took that one from Wicker Park, but it fits so freaking well!)

"Of course I have, but it never went anywhere serious. Plus the other person was also dark, so it was a lot easier."She says looking at him

"What about the Beast in me? Does that not qualify as dark?" It definitely isn't a good thing.

"It does…but I don't know if it would be enough." She says with her eyes getting smaller. Like a tiny bit of hope trying to escape through her eyes, and she won't let it.

All this rain is running down her beautiful face. I just want to hold her face in my hands and admire her close up. "I don't care if its enough."

"You keep saying that. Do you not care on trying to make things easier?" She says looking offended.

"No, I never expect anything to be easy. I want this enough to deal with whatever it comes with. If being with you comes with painfully frightening mood swings and danger, then I can handle it." I hope that came across as confident as I feel.

Raven scoffs. "You say that now, but what about 6 months from now?"

"Why think that far in the future? It could never come, and if it did and I completely changed my mind then that is that. All I know is that this moment is the only thing that's real. I can change right now, I can deal with right now. No one can predict the future, at least not in our circle, but I am willing to do my best with today." O man, I hope she took that in the right way. I could try to explain more. No. Don't talk so much, it makes you appear common.

"The way you live your life is completely different from mine. If I didn't think about the future, then I could lose it right now. Things would be very different if I lived for the moment." She says with a smile. A sad smile that hurts more than just plain tears.

God don't ever do that again, please never have to do that again.

"Can't we influence each other?"

"Would that be a wise decision?" she says in her regular monotone voice pattern.

Now she's pissing me off. How can you have such weak confidence for something you want! "You can't be so cautious. You know what you want, take it. If you don't want to act on any of these feelings, then you can just let them die."

"…Here, I'll settle this. I know how you feel, and I'll leave it on you to determine if I let these feelings die. Show me your determination."

"How, tell me how to show you that I want you?" This is all I need! Just a chance!

"That would be way to easy. Convince me that your worth all the trouble." Raven says as she walks back to the tower.

"Damn it. This doesn't seem like it will be easy." But God am I happy! She didn't directly say that she feels strongly about me, but she didn't deny it either. She gave me the go ahead to try to sweep her off her feet. But how am I gonna do that?

What the! Where did this rain come from! I was completel----Don't tell me. She covered me and completely forgot about covering herself? Did she think about me so much that she forgot to cover herself? Well that's something I can see myself doing for her. Wait, this might be easier than I thought. No, don't assume anything. But I know I will get a great night sleep tonight.

Trudges home in the rain smiling, taking his time.


	4. Talk With Cy

Sorry for the lack of an update in a reasonable amount of time. I'll try to make this one long as my apology to you the readers. I apologize in advance for the grammatical errors. Enjoy.

------------------------------------

Talk with Cy

"Yo BB! Whats up?" Cyborg said.

"Nothing." BB said.

"Come on man! You have been acting strange lately, and if you can't talk to me then who can you talk to?" Cy said closing BB's door behind him.

He's right, you should let some of this out. See if it makes sense when you say it. A second opinion might be just what you need. "Okay, I'll let you know whats been going on with me lately. First, I gotta tell you something that you may not believe." Gar says.

"Shoot man,"replies Cy.

"…I'mmmmmmmmmmmm…. InlovewithRaven…" Gar says with the words spilling out of his mouth at an insane speed.

"…Okay, slow down now. Did you say that you were in love with Raven?" Chuckles, "serious, mono-tone, dislikes your jokes Raven?" Full out laughter now. Crying with tears. "Sorry man, its just a little funny, no, its just plain outrageous."

Balls up on his bed, pulling his knees to his chest turning all red. He slows his breathing down and looks Cy straight in the face to show him how serious he is. "Are you done Cy, I kinda need to vent and I need you to take this seriously."

Cy's laughter subsides as he wipes the tears from his eyes and slows his own breathing down. "I apologize man, I know that no one can choose who they fall in love with. Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Don't record this man."

"…fine."

You gotta tell Cy sometimes not to record your conversation. He doesn't mean anything malicious; he just thinks that if he can re-listen to the conversation later he might be able to figure something out that he couldn't think of then.

Gar takes a breath and gets ready to tell his best friend his sad and miserable tale of unrequited love. "Okay, I know I love Raven because I spent a week figuring out just how I felt about her. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't just some crush that would fade and go away. Because I know that if I ever acted on it, the friendship would change completely and most likely, I wouldn't be able to go back and fix it." Gar says slowly, still feeling the words out for the first time.

"Wait, I don't understand why you couldn't just be friends again if she said no? Its pretty easy, just accept it and go back to the way things were before." Cy says as he eases into BB's chair.

"Its not that easy Cy. It isn't about whats logical, its about how I feel. In my mind, I see me and Raven together, and it's a perfect love. Nothing is perfect, I know this, but I know that I would give everything to make her happy and if she felt the same, she would do the same for me. It has to be equal. I can't be in hell for her so that she can be in heaven. She has to see that I am in hell and love me enough to settle for being content so that we can be content together, which puts us both in heaven. I want to know everything about her, and be able to read her in any situation and vice versa. I want her to need me."

"Sorry BB, but you sound clingy. Clingy isn't attractive to people." Cy says.

"I know all this Cy, but I don't care. Its what I need. I'm not to the point where I need someone who doesn't need me. I'm the type of person who wants someone who clearly needs me for support. Not to be protected all the time, just a firm foundation. I want be the person who she knows is in her corner, and it makes her stronger. And I don't want to come across as a typical guy who wants to protect her, but I can't lie and say that I'm not. I want to protect her. I want her to be weaker so that I can feel needed. But I also want her to do the same for me."

"Well your saying that you want her to be weak, and she isn't weak man. Raven is definitely not as pathetic as this person you desire." Cy continues with a strange look on his face as he tries to imagine Raven as BB sees her.

"I'm saying, I want her to be comfortable enough around me to know that I will do everything I can for her." Gar says while wrapping his hands around himself.

BB tries to figure out a way to explain to his best friend that what he desired was not for Raven to be weak, just more open.

Frustrated, Garfield just lets everything out without filtering his words to make them sound positive. "Cy, I just want to feel needed. People need to feel needed sometimes. If they don't, then what's the point in being together with other people. And now, I want to feel needed by her, because I need her."

Tears are filling up BB's eyes, but he refuses to let them fall.

Cy sighs. "I understand man. People need to feel necessary, or else they begin to feel like an extra screw that won't be used. The feeling of uselessness, its terrible. Its why people do some of the things they do, they want any sign of recognition, even if its bad recognition."

"So have you told Raven how you feel?" Cy says shifting the direction of the conversation.

"Yeah, I told her a week ago tomorrow." Gar says in better spirits.

"How did she take it?" Cy asks questioningly.

"She didn't take it at all. She gave me this talk about how she doesn't see me that way, and how she can't control her powers when she feels strongly about things."

"Well dude, you do realize that all of that is legit. Her powers are related to her emotions, so that is a good reason not to go with you. And she doesn't see you like that, and you can't force a person to love you. Its either there or it isn't." Cy says observing how BB accepts this information.

"I guess so. I think she might be feeling more for me now though, but I don't want to assume anything. I really hope so because I'd hate to have to move out of the tower." Gar says.

"Whoa! Move out! There's no way that you would have to take such a drastic measure!" Cy says standing up from the chair, pacing in front of BB's bed with his hands waving through the air.

"Cy, it's the most extreme thing I could do and worst case scenario, its my last possible option if nothing else works." Gar says lowly.

"Why in the world would you have to move out man! Just go back to the way things were." Cy says, still obviously shook up at this news.

"There is no way I could do that! Have you ever fallen in love with a friend? It destroys the feel of a friendship. You can only be friends after you were together. It's a shot in the dark for you to be friends after, but its better than nothing. If you are rejected, then everything changes. You can't be a really good friend anymore, because you will always be thinking of what might have been in your mind. Its not even at the back of your mind, its there every time you see them smile. You keep thinking, why can't they see how great we would be together? Do they know I hang on all of their words? Just because they don't return the love you give them, it doesn't mean your love for them automatically goes away. Its still there, its just lonely now. And its painful. They become the person you base all future love interests on because you keep seeing them periodically. You don't bring up love interests around them because it just feels awkward, and if you do bring them up, you watch this person for any small reaction of jealousy. And if you aren't careful, you might imagine seeing some, and it fills you with hope or dread for your current relationship. It throws doubt into your mind about everything, and you act differently with your new person." Gar says matter-of-factly.

"Not to mention if the person you loved starts going with someone else. In that situation, it's the reverse. You try to make sure that you aren't exhibiting any clear signs of jealousy, which is really tough because your entire body screams it on every level. You have to keep it in check. You never get over a person until you hate them. You can only try to lessen how you feel about them, and lessen how obvious that feeling is."

"You become that pathetic friend that you see in movies. The one who its obvious to everyone that they still love that person, but act like they don't. Who is under some delusion, that one day, one day! Their love will be returned, and the person they loved for so long will apologize for putting them through that hell for so long."

"I'm telling you now Cy, I won't become that person. That fake friend, who is biding his time to act, and believes that he can make her see the light. I'm not going to make her love me, because I don't know how to do that, I'll accept her answer when she is sure how she feels about me and I've told her and shown her what I have to offer her. But after all of that, I won't stick around to become this person with this twisted view of how she will love me one day."

"There are other things you could try BB. If things go that way, then I promise to do everything I can to make things better so that you won't have to move out. You moving out would change things completely. How about if you just separated from each other and only saw each other when we had to work." Cy says as he calms down and sits back down.

"Lets not plan for the negative so early yet Cy." I know he's going to anyways.

"Okay…so let me see if I got everything. You love Raven. You told Raven and she gave you reasons why it wouldn't work out. Anything else? And how did you tell her."

Gar laughs. "Man, I was so nervous that at first I couldn't calm down enough to tell her anything. I had to throw my fist into a brick wall so that the pain and bleeding would take away my nervousness."

"Dude, that's pretty twisted."

"Only thing I could think of. Well, I told her that I liked her, and then she told me why we couldn't be together, and then I told her that I wasn't taking no for an answer so early."

"Anyways, about two days ago, we went for a walk to the pier. This time when we talked, it felt like she was warming up to me, but damn it if she didn't have any faith in anything! It really pisses me off how much she thinks. She thinks too much on the negative side. Well what it all boiled down to is that it is all up to me to determine if we should consider a relationship, and I have no idea what to do. What should I do Cyborg?"

Silence fills the room for a couple of seconds, and then Cy begins to speak.

"Anything you do now will most likely get you nowhere. You have no idea what she is thinking, and its hard to make a move without something like that." He says.

"How am I supposed to know what she's thinking!" BB says as he falls back on his bed.

"Its your job to get to know what she's thinking! If you love her as much as you say you do, then you will find a way to figure out what's on her mind without invading her personal space."

"I have no idea how to do something like that."

"BB, you are going to have to start thinking some more. There are a lot of things you can do right now. You can have more conversations with her, that are actual conversations. Figure out how she answers your questions so that you can understand how her mind works. If you can figure out how she looks at a question, then you will know the right questions to ask. Keep having conversations with her and eventually you will know her moods. Show interest in her besides how physically attracted you are to her."

"This is all really good Cy! I should write this down."

"Do you really need to write this down?"

"Your right, no I don't." Anything about Raven and how to become closer I will remember without actually trying. "Anything else?"

"Hmm, you should probably try to talk to Star about Raven."

"Are you serious! I don't know if I want Star to know."

"Dude, you need a female's perspective on this. I am a genius, but I don't know what goes though women's heads."

Cyborg is tentative before his next statement. "You should also think about talking to Robin."

Gar grows a lot darker. "Why Robin?"

Cy chooses his words lightly, "Well, Raven has been in Bird Boy's head before so they share a bond. Not to mention, after the whole crazy Trigon thing…they seem to be…umm…just a tad, really, not even a tad, but a smidgen of a little bit closer."

Gar practically growls, "Robin."

"You don't hate him do you?"

"No, he's just not my favorite person right now." I know its jealousy on some level, but I know it won't go anywhere. There like siblings, but the only thing I see is that he is where I want to be. I just want to be a lot closer. I'm mad because he is much closer to the person I love than I am. Who wouldn't be annoyed at something like that?

"Thanks Cyborg. I really appreciate you listening to me whine and moan about all of this."

"No problem BB! Next time, don't wait so long to open up to someone."

"Promise. Later man."

Reviewers, you all rock! Thanks its much appreciated. Hopefully I will be adding a couple of chapters today.

bbxrae4ever

Tammy Tamborine

Verya

Palidin

Teleportal

Crazybritoutforevange

Beast boy XR

supa-nova-101

Yes, you all are awesome!


	5. Reciprocate

Woah, Okay, so I just realized why I haven't made BB that funny in this story, and its so simple. Its because he is like, madly in love with Raven in this story. And all the stories I do where the love between these two characters, well its gotta be dramatic, and poetic like. Because deep love doesn't connect to funny with me. Its just like who I am. I've never been funny and deeply in love at the same time, at least not on purpose. I am way to dramatic in that department. For love to be involved and BB to be funny, its gotta be a lesser kind of love. Like, baby's voice: "I like ya. I really really like ya. Wanna be girlfriend? I'll make ya cup cakes. Check yes or no." Sorry for this brief interruption from your story.

Reviewers, you still rock, don't think I don't mean it. Don't even think it!

---------------

"So where is Robin?" BB asks Raven as he flops down onto the couch, taking up a considerable amount of room.

"No idea, but I would guess that he is in his room." Raven says not looking from the television.

"Have you ever seen his face?" BB asks sitting up pretty fast.

"…now where did that come from?" Raven asks as she takes a long time to look from the television to BB wondering how he made such a drastic jump.

"Just answer the question." Beastboy answers seriously.

"No, you?" Though she had let her mind drift more than once on the subject.

"No, but it can't be that hard to picture him without it. We have his entire face and except for the part that's covered, we even know his hairstyle. We just don't know his eye color." Beastboy says putting his hand to his chain to emphasize that he has given this critical thought.

"Never thought about it like that. Its not that good a disguise then is it?" Raven asks humoring Beastboy.

"Lol, its better than Superman's disguise."

"You know who superman actually is?" Raven asks skeptically though she can't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Well I've never been to metropolis so I can't say. Wait, there is no way that that is a disguise for him. Yeah, he has to live on his own and never interact with the citizens or go through plastic surgery or something everyday. You can't hide his face. Lol, it would be funny to see if he actually had another identity! Lol, yeah he has gotta---"

"You wanna go out tonight?" Raven asks looking away from Beastboy to a spot on the couch that suddenly demanded her attention.

"…Are you talking about all of us or just me?" Beastboy asks making sure not to get excited for the wrong reasons.

"Just you and me…is that okay?" Raven asks now rubbing the spot on the couch.

"Serious?" he asks her slowly waiting for her to actually look at him.

"I'm serious, yes or no?" Raven says focusing her eyes on Beastboy's eyes.

Slowly and unsurely he says, "Yes…" Now he just can't figure out where this is coming from.

Enter Cyborg and Star

"Hey! What you guys wanna do tonight? Rent a movie, play some games, eat out, you name it and I'm down for it." Cy says.

"We could always rent a movie. I hear that it is the sex!" Star says.

"What the! Star, where did you hear that?" Cyborg asks wondering who in the house talked like that for Starfire to pick it up.

Starfire is thrown off by Cyborg's reaction and hopes that she used the phrase correctly. "The Sex? It is used quite frequently on the internet forums that I "surf."

BB's POV

Should I tell them me and Rae are going out tonight? No, if she wants them to know then she will tell them. Wait, maybe she wants to see if I care enough to tell them the truth? Yeah! But she could also want to keep this a secret? You shouldn't feel ashamed of love though.

Beastboy stands up, "Well, I've got a hot date tonight so I gotta go shower." Walks over to Raven at the end of the couch and picks up her left hand and kisses it. In a French voice, "Does 7 o clock sound good my fair Cherie?"

Raven snatches her hand away from him, "Your still not funny." She says with a red face.

Back in BB's Room

What the hell happened there! What is up with Rae? I would love a peak into her head right now. She was so dead set against us hooking up and then out of the blue she asks me out. I'm not ungrateful, just really lost. What provoked her to give this relationship a try? Should I ask her about this tonight? Maybe I should just enjoy tonight with her instead of questioning everything.

"Better get some sleep," he said yawning.

_Later_

Knock knock… knock knock…

Stretching BB wakes up confused at why someone is knocking on his door. As his head clears he snaps it around to look at the alarm clock and grudgingly finds out that it is time for his date with Raven already.

"Its gotta be her. Shoot!" He says jumping up.

"One sec!" He screams as he runs into his bathroom and brushes his teeth as fast as he can, making sure to get his tongue the most so his breath isn't foul.

He rushes out of the bathroom and throws his door open to see a slightly ticked off Raven.

"So sorry that I am late and that you are having to play the guy's role here" he says.

Sighing, "No problem, you look nice tonight." Raven says.

BeastBoy gets all red playing along, "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." He says. "So where are we going tonight?'

Leaning against BB's doorframe crossing her arms, Raven says, "We're going to the lake to play."

"The lake? That doesn't sound like a normal date Rae?" he says.

"And since when have we been the poster children of what is normal? I am telling you that you will have a good time, and I promise to take care of you," she says.

"Okay, how about we stop this role reversal because its kind of freaking me out?" BB says.

"Nope, its your own fault for being late, and I always wondered what it was like to be the guy on a date," Raven says.

"Oh, okay. Now it makes sense why we are going to the lake, your extremely cheap!"

"Baby don't worry. I promise it will be fun. Trust me okay?" Raven says smoothly.

BB walks out of his room, closes the door, and then leans up against the wall looking the opposite direction of Raven with his arms crossed. "Why should I trust you?"

Raven walks in front of him, leans down, and puts her hand underneath his chin gently forcing him to look at her while her other hand is placed against the wall beside his head. "Because this entire night is for you baby." She says looking him in the eyes.

…

They both step away from each other and shiver.

"This is really just a little too freaky Rae." BB says looking up at her.

Its because she's taller than me, the role reversal fits so well. Who knew she could improv like that? I love how close she was to me though. Just wish I was on the other side of that conversation!

"Yeah, how about we just talk normally until we get to the lake?" She says.

"Sounds good to me." BB says

And they begin to make their way out of the house and too the lake.

"Hey Rae? What made you change your mind about going out with me?"

"Well I had a long talk with Star and she convinced me that I was looking at the entire situation too stand-offish like. And when I talked to my emotions about it I didn't like how I was acting. I want to be with you, and putting all the pressure on you to get us together is dumb and weak. You were more of a man than I gave you credit for. I want to be with you, that's all that really matters at this point. If something happens later on than I will deal with it when the time comes… BB, I wanna apologize for being so weak."

"I don't quite understand, what do you mean by weak?"

"Never mind. Lets just enjoy each others company."

"You know, its kind of chilly. I don't wanna go to the lake tonight."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, can we do something else?" BB says again.

"You seriously don't want to swim?" Raven asks shocked.

"Yeah, I don't want to catch a cold." BB asks finding it strange how Raven is pushing this conversation.

"Alright then. So what do you want to do?" Raven says giving in.

"Hmm, how about we watch some music videos?" BB says happy that she let it go.

"Fine, sounds… cool." She says smiling to herself.

"…I think I'm missing something?" BB says as they make their way back to the common room.

"What?" Raven asks with a wider smile.

"You said we were gonna swim, but we don't have any bathing suits." Realization dawing on the young cabbage.

Rae is almost ear to ear smiling. "Yeah? Don't worry, we aren't going to swim anymore."

God, please don't tell me I was that stupid. "Umm, how about we go to the lake?" he asks quickly.

"No no no. I wanna watch some music videos, they will great!" Raven laughs mockingly as she imitates BB.

"I can't believe I just did that to myself." BB says.

"Learn from your mistakes short green one. Don't worry, I was playing it by ear anyway." Raven says chuckling.

TBC

So its over almost. Just one more chapter to explain some things that I want to tie up. Beastboy's serious attitude, Raven's sudden change of heart. And since I am explaining things, anyone need anything explained that you don't want me to leave out? Hopefully I can tie everything together.


	6. Together

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jack. I wouldn't want to own Jack. I like Jane. I could dig Jane. Jane Lane.

4 Months Later

"You know what? Its strange. Your only really serious around me. You still joke a lot, but your never as serious with any of the other Titans." Raven says. We are on the couch and my head is in her lap. The TV is on but the volume is a hair or two above mute.

"Well… that's because you're my girlfriend." I say.

"I get that…no I don't. I don't get it at all." She says shaking her head for a second.

"How did you get to be this serious and I didn't even notice it?" she says looking from the TV to me.

"Well, I had to become a little more serious. Around you specifically because I figured that you wouldn't have thought I was being truthful if I had just been joking around about it. Plus, well, lets just say that I was so nervous at just the thought of talking to you with words of love, that I felt very unfunny." I tell her, hoping it makes sense.

She laughs at this, knocking her head back onto the couch cushion. "Unfunny?" she says looking back down at me.

"Yeah, there was a ball of fire in my core, and I was filled with intense nervous energy. I could have run a 100-meter dash a couple times with that much energy. If I had tried to tell a joke, it would have been way too fast for you to hear it."

"How would you know you said it too fast?" she said looking back at me.

"Don't think I didn't practice my approach before I came to you that night. In fact, even though I practiced a lot, I still almost chickened out with fear. All my energy was waiting to explode out of me. I even had to hit a wall with my fist to drain all of that energy." I say looking up at her.

"Huh, I remember that your hand was bleeding that first night." She said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well it worked so I didn't complain." I smile and look at the TV again.

"So I take it that when you really want something, you become pretty serious?" she said.

"No, just around you."

"Well how----"

"Whoa! Chill with the questions for a sec Rae. I got one of my own for ya. What made you change your mind about me in the end?" I say shifting my view to her face again.

"Hmmm, that's a good one?" She says smiling looking away from me.

"Come on Rae, if you tell me I'll be your best friend." I saw with the most pathetic smile I can muster.

"I don't need another friend. I need a boyfriend!"

God I love hearing her say that. Anytime she refers to me as her boyfriend I can't help but smile. It's involuntary. I can feel a foolishly large grin across my face. It's making her grin. I just love it when she refers to me as hers. She posses me, and I am really happy about that.

"Well, it would have to be disgust." She says turning the television off.

"Yo! What's that? Disgust? I'm not following." I say suddenly nervous as to where this conversation is going.

"I'll tell you about her tonight, after we go out." She says pushing me into a sitting position.

"It's a her! Come on, we gotta talk about this now." Though I really want to avoid this conversation all of the sudden.

"No no no! It'll have to wait until tonight." She says laughing. She laughs a lot more often. It makes me laugh a lot more often if that's possible.

"Well, what do you want to do until the concert starts?" I ask her.

"What do you want to do?" she says half interested.

"Make out on this couch." I say resting my head on the couch cushion.

"No way are we making out on this couch with Star and Robin in the kitchen."

"I didn't say it was with you did I?" I'm smiling again.

And then she hits me lightly. I so saw it coming but I couldn't resist, she was just asking for it.

"Seriously, what do you want to do?" she asks again.

"Okay, if we can't make out, can we at least spoon here?"

"I got an idea! Follow me okay." Rae says energetically.

And she gets up and starts to make her way out of the house. I'm following close behind her when I reach around her waist making her stop as I rest my face against her face and inhale deeply with my nose to her neck. Vanilla... Good God I love vanilla, she knows I love vanilla. The perks of being a boyfriend, its better than I ever imagined. I see her smiling in the mirror on the door to the house as she puts her hands up around my neck. I wish I could take a picture of this.

She pulls my hands from around her waist and says something about me distracting her from her great idea. And we are walking again and before I know it we are outside on the edge of the island.

"Okay, so we are going to race to the city from here using whatever abilities we want. Sound cool?" she says to me, smiling at her own idea.

"Not at all." I say disinterested looking over the water.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" she says.

"Fun for me after I kick your ass. But I fear that you won't be much of a challenge." I tell her.

"Tell you what, if you win, then we will go back inside and make out on the couch until the concert?"

I didn't even hear the rest of that sentence. I was already in the mind zone of winning when she said couch, and by the time she finished that sentence I was in the water.

I freaking flew! It was a thing of beauty. I was gliding in and out of that water with such grace that you would never guess that I was anything but a water animal. I switched between water animal and flying animal once just to see Raven's pacing with me. I was winning by a landslide, so I broke into a mad dash for the other shore to just completely smoke her. Damn…

She freaking beat me. I was completely distraught beyond words. I couldn't even put together the words of pity she threw at me. I could tell by her facial expressions and hand movements that she was making fun of me for saying that she would be no challenge. Damn…I can't believe this happened to me. Somebody up there is working against me.

When we got back to the house she dried me off with a huge towel as I sat in a wooden chair in the kitchen trying to make sense of what just happened. She dried my hair for me and it suddenly hit me that the loss wasn't all-bad, she was drying me off and wrapping her arms around me. Again, I cannot describe the heaven I was in. This was being just as close to her as kissing her, so its not a bad runner up prize. Then she stood me up and pushes me into my room to, ironically, take a shower for the concert that will begin shortly.

"Who are these guys again?" She asks me.

"Trans-Siberian Orchestra!" I yell at her. It took me a month of training at Cyborg's favorite game to whoop him and win these tickets off him. Couldn't have been at a better time either with the Christmas season here already.

"Is it almost over?" She yells at me.

"No way, its only a half an hour into it!" I yell over the sounds.

"Can we please go?" Rae asks with a pained look on her face.

I really hope my disappointment doesn't show on my face. "Sure." I say and we make our way to the exit. It takes us half an hour to get out of there and we just hang outside of the building, her against a rail, and me on a step of the building. We have a couple of hours before Cyborg is supposed to pick us up and take us to see Anberlin perform at another club in town.

"You okay Rae?" I ask her.

"Yeah, its just a little loud you know? I love the music, but it hurts to listen to it at that volume with all of those people."

"Don't worry, I have the CDs so we can listen to them whenever we want."

"I hope I didn't ruin the night for you?" She says and I can see something in her eyes.

"As long as you're here with me, it can't be called a bad night."

She walks up to me and kisses me, and then wraps her arms around me, resting her head against my chest. It's a good thing I'm on this step or else the lack of a height difference between the two of us might have ruined this moment. I pull her away from me a little to see her face, but not enough to disengage her arms from my body. I pull her face into my hands and kiss her again, this time a little longer. My mind melts and I can't tell time anymore. When we pull apart, I'm coming down from a major high, but I feel a weight in the air.

"Like I said, it was Disgust that brought me to you. Disgust within me, disgusted with myself."

I don't say anything, I just wait for her to get this out.

"You ever had a moment of perfect clarity? I mean a moment, in which you come to complete realization about something, or you ask yourself just the right question to put things in perspective?"

I nod, not wanting to break her momentum with any kind of sound.

"Well, Disgust, one of the divisions of my emotion Shame. Wait, I should tell you, I have a huge hierarchy of emotions. There are the basic emotions, and within them, there are smaller, more specific emotions. Well, Disgust resides within Shame, who resides within me. Disgust had seen all that you had went through for me. She noticed all the small things about the things you did, how you shuffled from side to side at moments. How hard it was for you to look me in the eyes. She saw how much of yourself you offered up for me, and how much you promised to take care of me, and not reject me. And she became disgusted with me. My fear was holding me back from you." Rae tells me. Her head is still resting against my chest so I can't see her face, but I can feel the direction of her stare.

"She asked me, "What are you doing? What the hell are you doing?" And she asked me in such a way that that was all she had to say. Everything came tumbling down. It opened the door for me and you." Rae says as she pulls her head away and looks me in the eyes.

"That's how me and you became one." She said as she stepped away from me. She looks at the ground, obviously, a really interesting spot just appeared in the gravel.

Well I don't know exactly what to say now. Its good to know this information, but I don't know how to approach her. So I do what I do best, react without thinking.

"We're one, eh?" I say as I catch her hand.

I love her smile.

"Yeah, we're one. Why?" She said as she caught my other hand.

"Nothing, its just a really good description of us." Its true. It's a great description of us. I love saying US.

"You know, I don't wanna share your presence with a bunch of strangers tonight, how about we go home and listen to that Trans-Siberian CD?"

"Sounds great," she says as she hugs me again. Such warmth. "Could we also watch some Christmas shows?" she asks.

"Sure, think of some while I give Cy a ring." I call Cyborg on my cell and tell him that he won't have to pick us up.

"Let's fly home quick okay." Rae says looking in the direction of the Tower.

"Let's take it easy Rae and just relax."

"I'll make you a bet," she starts.

I promise you, I'm going to beat her home this time.


End file.
